Too Many Dragons
by StBridget
Summary: When Grace goes to surprise Danny and Steve, she gets a surprise of her own. AU Dragon!Danny verse. McDanno established.


Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.

A/N: This should have been part of Buried Treasure, but I didn't think of it until later. Anyway, here it is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grace Williams wasn't surprised when no one answered her knock. Her tennis lesson had been cancelled, so her mother had dropped her off at her father, Danny Williams, and his husband, partner, and soulmate, Steve McGarrett's house. She was planning to surprise them.

Both cars were there, so Grace knew they were around. She figured they were probably out on the lanai, so she let herself into the house and made her way out back. There she stopped. It looked like she was the one in for a surprise. Down on the beach were not one, which she expected, but three dragons. She easily made out the slender, golden form of her father. The small, purple dragon asleep in the sand she assumed was her half-brother, Matt. It was odd, though, because Matt was only half-dragon as far as she knew, and Grace thought he could only shift halfway like she could. That left the hulking purple dragon. Grace had no idea who that could be. As far as she knew, Danny didn't know any other dragons on Oahu. The dragon was magnificent, though. Danny was gorgeous, but the purple dragon was beautiful in his own right. He was big, a good 10 feet longer than Danny, and solidly built, with huge wings currently spread out for balance. His deep purple scales, so dark they were almost black, reflected the sun and sent shimmers of purple across his body. Grace had never seen a dragon that color, with the exception of Matt.

Something niggled at Grace, but she dismissed it immediately. The dragon couldn't possibly be Steve. He was most definitely human. Maybe the dragon was a distant relative of some sort, although Grace couldn't recall any relatives who weren't golden.

Just then, the golden dragon spotted her and made a beeline for her, morphing into Danny along the way. He hugged Grace. "Grace! We weren't expecting you for a couple of hours!"

"My tennis lesson got cancelled, so Mom dropped me off early. I wanted to surprise you."

Danny was barely listening. "Hey, Steve! Grace is here!"

The unknown dragon whipped around, nearly toppling over, and loped towards them. His swinging tail caught the small dragon, waking him and causing him to start squawking. The dragon barely noticed, continuing his progress towards Grace and Danny, careening to a stop in front of them and flattening a lawn chair.

"Steven! Our child!" Danny admonished, hurrying over to the squalling youngster. Danny picked the baby dragon up and made soothing noises. Sure enough, the dragon morphed into Grace's half-brother, Matt. Once Matt had stopped crying, Danny rounded on the larger dragon. "Steven! You have got to be more careful! One of these days you're going to take out more than a lawn chair! Speaking of which, we ought to buy stock in the company. That's the third one you've taken out this week alone."

The purple dragon hung his head apologetically. Danny patted his neck fondly. "Oh, don't pout. It's okay. Now shift and say hello to Grace."

There was a brief shimmer, and the dragon disappeared, revealing the familiar form of Steve. He gave Grace a hug. "Hey, Grace! You're early!"

Grace was speechless. "You're a dragon!" She managed at last.

Steve looked abashed. "Uh, yeah, about that. . .We were going to tell you this weekend, but you surprised us."

"But. . .How?"

"Apparently my parents were dragons and never mentioned it. Yet another secret they kept from me," Steve said bitterly.

"When did you find out?" Grace asked.

"Last week, when we took Matt for his checkup," Steve replied. "It was kind of a shocker."

"I'll bet," Grace said. "Wow, so now there's three dragons in the family."

"Four, including you," Steve said.

"Oh, no," Grace protested. "I'm just half dragon. I don't count."

Danny put his arm around her. "Of course you do, Monkey. Now come on down to the beach. We were just playing."

He drew her along with him, Steve following and shifting into a dragon to gallumph after them like an overgrown puppy, taking out another lawn chair in the process. Grace shook her head affectionately at his antics. Wow, three—no, four—dragons in the family. Really, that was just too many dragons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flying Lessons Ch. 2 is coming soon. I just started that at home, and forgot my book so had time during lunch and started this.


End file.
